Extended Family
by pjo-guardgeek
Summary: Just a one-shot of Annabeth meeting Percy's cousins who are like me and my cousins because I promised them that they can be in a story. Me and my siblings are also in this story. Please don't hate because these are actual living people and that would only be bullying if you tell me you hate it.


**AN: Just a one-shot of my cousin's being Percy's cousins because I promised them they could be in a story. Please don't hate on the characters because they are my family and I love them so much. All mortals. It probably sucks but whatever.**

Percy POV

"Will you please come?" I asked Annabeth on the couch in my living room.

"Why do you want me to come? It's not like they will even like me."

"They will like you. They've heard so much about you and my cousins are awesome. You'll be fine.

I have been persuading Annabeth for a long time now to come visit my extended family when my aunt Christy invited us all to her house to go swimming in her pool but she doesn't want to come for some reason.

"Why don't you want to come?"

"Because, I've never been good with families."

"Were more like best friends and they really want to meet you."

"Fine I'll go, but no pranks."

"Deal."

Next day

Annabeth POV

I put on my simple lime green bikini under my black cover-up with white Old Navy™ flip flops and my sunglasses and went into Percy's car to go to his aunt's house.

She was Sally's older sister Christy and apparently Sally also had two younger brothers Matt and Joe along with a little sister Elaine. **(An: Sally's parents didn't die when she was little but they won't be in this story.)**

Christy had a husband named Jerry and two kids, Alli who was 25 and a middle school math teacher and Tony who was 21 and wouldn't be there because he was finishing up his junior year at Mizzou and had a girlfriend named Mary.

We got there 45 minutes later and we went into their backyard and we heard a little girl, about 5 yeard old say "Very funny Alli!"

"Hi Callie." Percy said to the girl who was five years old with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She had on a blue one piece with red roses on it.

"Hi Percy." Callie said giving him a big hug.

"Hey Callie, this is my girlfriends Annabeth."

"Hi Callie." I said taking my cover-up off.

Percy introduced me to his Aunt Christy who was a middle school councelor, his cousins Cailyn; who was 4 and had blonde hair as blonde as mine but not curly, blue eyes, and wearing the same swimsuit as Callie his cousin David who was 18months and had blonde hair like Cailyn and brown eyes. Callin, Cailyn, and David were his aunt Elaine's kids and she was was a wine maker for his family's winery and her husband John was a band director and he had practice that night so he wasn't there tonight. There was also Alli, Percy's oldest cousin who had blonde hair and blue hair and was wearing a blue one piece and her husband Dough had to work overtime. Sally's aunt Linda from Chicago who was extreamly nice and sweet. I definitely see where Sally got it from.

Percy's Aunt Sharon with his cousins Evan 19 almost 20 who had brown wavy hair and blue green hair wearing green trunks and a St. Louis cardinals world series t-shirt. Since all of Percy's family are huge cards fans except for Aunt Linda, who was a cubs fan being from chicago, I figured I shouldn't say that I was from Frisco even thought I'm not much of a giants fan. **(An: okay sory I couldn't resist. I just love my hometown too much)** There was also his cousin Emma 14 almost 15 who had blonde hair and Blue eyes like Cailyn who was wearing white jean shorts, a pink tank top, brown leather and white sandal, and sunglasses. The youngest one Julia who was 12 almost 13 and had light brown hair bleached from the sun and chlorine and the sun, brown eyes, and was wearing denim shorts, a blue v-neck, and grey Old Navy™ flip flops. Their dad, Percy's uncle Matt was going to be there in about an hour when he got off of work.

Evan sat down on a chair while Emma and Julie went to play with Callie and Cailyn. Me and Percy sat down with everyone else. People started asking me questions. Where I went to high school, where I will be going to college, What my family was like, what I want my job to be, how I met Percy ect.

After a while, Percy's Aunt Amanda, uncle Joe and their four kids Haley 15 who had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes who was wearing a pink cover-up over a turquoise, gold, and orange bikini and flip flops. Tom who was 13 and had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a Nike™ t shirt and black swim trunks. Louie who was 8 and had blonde hair and brown eyes and wearing a cards t shirt and blue trunks. And Natalie who was 6 and had brown curly hair and brown hair wearing a purple one piece.

We all went in the water with Haley, Emma, Tom, Julia, and Louie. We had a contest on who could only jump the farthest from the diving board and who had the best cannonball, dive, fancy jump, and crazy jump. Haley won the farthest jump, Tom won the best cannoball, Percy and Julia who was also a swimmer won the best dive, Emma won fancy jump doing a calypso into the water, and Louie won the crazy jump.

We got out for a while to eat dinner and get to know each other better. Haley is an author and has two published books out and her new book was coming out in six days and is the pitcher on two softball teams. Tom is the pitcher on a baseball team and is also a really good basketball player. Louie can play the piano and is a pretty good swimmer. Julia is a club level swimmer and is really good at it, is really derpy, and is also a clarinet player. And Emma Is a beginning dancer learning jazz, ballet, poms, contemporary, and a little bit of tap, is in her school's color guard, plays bass clarinet in her school's concert band,and wants to take piano, guitar, and vocal lessons.

Percy's cousins and extended family are really fun and nice. There wasn't a dull moment in the night and we swimmed, lived, and laughed the night away.

**An: okay so you know how I told you that Haley is an author? Well she is and you will probably like her books if you like Harry Potter. The series are caled the Dream Ring Series. You can find out more at .com and my cousins name isn't Haley though I changed up some of the names so I didn't feel like I was writing a biography**


End file.
